


Gracias a ti

by Natsu_Natsu



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_Natsu/pseuds/Natsu_Natsu
Summary: Hace 1 año que Nayuta perdió la motivación y decidió tomarse un descanso de GYROAXIA debido a situaciones del pasado que hasta hoy lo atormentan. Aún así habiendo sido su decisión, se continúa preguntando si lo que hizo estuvo bien.En un día cualquiera, Nayuta se encuentra con Ren, un muchacho que al igual que el tiene pensamientos encontrados con muchas de las cosas que ha hecho.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. La vida de Nayuta

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo!  
> Hace ya tiempesito que tenía la idea para escribir esto, un Nayuta que perdió toda motivación en cuanto a las cosas que hace y que continuamente se cuestiona si todo lo que hizo fue su decisión o simplemente se forzaba a sí mismo.  
> Realmente no sé qué más decirles sobre la historia xD  
> Espero sea de su agrado este primer capítulo, y que por cierto no sé cuando vendrá el segundo ksnfns

Alrededor de las 4:30 de la madrugada se encontraban las lámparas de la habitación encendidas, dejando a la vista a Nayuta recostado en la cama con su laptop sobre él, junto a una taza con café entre sus manos ya varias veces reutilizada. Este escenario era pan de cada día en la vida del muchacho, siempre despierto hasta esas horas por distintos motivos, ya fuera que se quedó escuchando música hasta tarde, o por terminar un trabajo, o porque simplemente no encontraba los ánimos para dormir aún. 

Entre la tranquilidad que le otorgaba la noche decidió aumentar el volumen de lo que escuchaba hasta al máximo, para luego recostar su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y soltar un pesado suspiro. 

Con el fuerte sonido retumbando en sus oídos pensó— ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo realmente? 

Mirando su habitación, mientras se dejaba absorber por la música, pensaba en qué sería lo que haría al día siguiente, y al que seguía a este. Al final, un ligero malestar le empezó a comer la cabeza, y luego de unos cuantos quejidos silenciosos optó por tomar un poco del aire que le ofrecía la noche.

Dejando sus auriculares a un lado, se acercó a la ventana, tocó el vidrio de esta, y luego de unos segundos la abrió. Al instante un soplido de aire chocó con el rostro de Nayuta, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por un momento, para luego volver a abrirlos apreciando la oscuridad del exterior. 

Estuvo un pequeño rato afirmado en el borde de la ventana simplemente mirando el cielo y a las estrellas que se lograban vislumbrar de entre las luces de la ciudad.

Unas palabras casi inaudibles se escaparon de sus labios, las que hacían referencia al silencio que habitaba a esta hora, silencio el cual Nayuta encontraba de alguna forma reconfortante. 

Una vez habiéndose ido el malestar que sentía, y porque ya le estaba dando frío, Nayuta cerró la ventana y acomodó las cortinas, yéndose a recostar nuevamente a su cama esta vez sí tapándose con las sábanas. Y sin darle más vueltas cerró su laptop y la dejó a un lado para dormir de una vez, esperando no despertar más agotado de lo que ya estaba. 

Mientras dormía, y sin que el muchacho se percatara, la pequeña gata con la que convive se acurrucó a su lado buscando algo del calor que emitía su dueño, para luego caer en un profundo sueño junto a él. 

* * *

Cuando unos tenues rayos de sol se colaron por entre las cortinas mal cerradas, Nayuta se volteó lentamente por el calor que le llegaba de estos y por querer dormir un poco más. Sin embargo al abrir sus ojos y sentirse mareado entendió que no era el calor que provenía del sol lo que le molestaba, sino, una fiebre que lo atacó mientras descansaba.

Nayuta esperó unos segundos antes de volver a moverse, esta vez sentándose para tomar su celular de la mesita de noche; eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana de un lunes. 

—Aún es temprano —dijo con pesadez y se dejó caer con brusquedad hacia la parte vacía de la cama. Acto del cual luego se arrepintió, pues no hizo nada más que hacer que se sintiera más enfermo. 

Al mismo tiempo en que miraba a su gata retirarse de la habitación, para ir a comer probablemente, decidió levantarse con la idea de dirigirse al baño. —Espero que con una ducha pueda hacer bajar la temperatura —pensó. 

Aunque cuando estaba por entrar al cuarto de baño, miró de reojo a la gata, quien sentada esperaba frente a su plato de comida que este fuera llenado. —Tch, no me mires así, ya voy —susurró el muchacho caminando hacia donde guardaba la comida de Nyankotaro. Nayuta sacó de la repisa una bolsita de comida húmeda y de a poco la vertió sobre el plato de su mascota. La miró unos segundos mientras comía para asegurarse de que se tomara su tiempo y no devorara todo de una vez. —Tienes el tiempo que quieras, no te apresures —le dijo acariciándole la espalda con el dorso de su mano.

Cuando entró al baño y empezó a desvestirse, se tomó un momento para mirar su reflejo en el espejo, y vio que efectivamente su rostro delataba como se sentía. Se podían apreciar ojeras un tanto marcadas y un sutil tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Buscó en los cajones del baño hasta que encontró el termómetro, y ahí mismo sin moverse mucho hizo uso de él. Un minuto después retiró el aparato y confirmó su fiebre, teniendo 38 grados de temperatura.

Nayuta terminó de quitarse sus prendas, se rascó la frente y guardó el termómetro en su lugar, limitándose a suspirar abrió la llave de la ducha y metió su mano en el agua hasta que la sintió tibia.

Dejó que el agua corriera sobre sí una vez estando dentro.

El peliblanco siempre vio como un momento de tranquilidad el tomar un baño, podía quedarse ahí y repasar sus ideas, sus emociones, sus recuerdos… Y vaya que inconscientemente terminaba recordando cosas.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro cerró sus ojos y quisiera o no se vió rememorando aquel día, aquel día hace un año en donde decidió alejarse indefinidamente de sus actividades de banda.

_—Nayuta ¿te encuentras bien? ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? —cuestionó Kenta preocupado por el repentino comentario del muchacho._

_—Acabo de decirlo, y sí, al menos por ahora, y no es necesario que te preocupes más de la cuenta —resopló._

_—¡Pe-Pero Nayuta! —alzó la voz Reon— No puedes tomarte un descanso ahora ¡no justo ahora que acabamos de anunciar el próximo concierto!_

_Ryo miró al peliblanco con ojos algo tristes y dijo: —Nayuta… ¿no estás feliz?_

_—Tch, solo cállense de una vez… —suspiró Nayuta sin apartar la vista del suelo._

_—Nayuta normalmente nos dirías que siguiéramos practicando hasta el cansancio para prepararnos, por qué… ¿por qué dices que quieres dejarlo y cancelarlo ahora? —habló Miyuki interesado en la respuesta del otro._

_—Agh ¿¡qué parte de que se callen no logran entender!? —gritó mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la silla y se iba de la habitación haciendo oídos sordos a los llamados que le hacían._

_—Ugh, ese idiota ¡siempre llega y hace lo que quiere sin siquiera consultarnos! —se quejó Reon._

_—Detente, Nayuta no habría cancelado todo sin una razón detrás —dijo Kenta mirando el último lugar en el que había estado el muchacho en la habitación._

_En el camino a su departamento, cada paso hacía más y más grande una pequeña sensación de ansiedad dentro de el._

_—¿Estuvo bien hacer eso? —pensaba— ¿Necesito seguir forzándome a hacer algo cuando ya no siento la motivación de continuar?_

_Luego de esos pensamientos, Nayuta se apresuró en volver, pues se había percatado que sin su consentimiento sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse._

Sintiendo la misma sensación que aquella vez en sus ojos, Nayuta se frotó la cara, miró hacia arriba y pestañeó unas cuantas veces para aclarar su visión. Para luego cerrar la llave de la ducha que ya llevaba un buen rato abierta. 

Salió y se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y dejando gotas de agua caer se dirigió a su dormitorio. Desde la entrada de este lo miró, nuevamente divagando en que si estaba bien lo que había decidido hacer. 

—Cálmate, no eres ni la primera ni la última persona en decidir tomarte un descanso de todo —se dijo a si mismo mientras se hacía cariño en uno de sus brazos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con el tiempo iré editando algunas cosas, ya sean los tags, la sinopsis e incluso algunas partes del capítulo intentando que se vea y entienda mejor xD


	2. Un encuentro fortuito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una llamada, Nayuta se deja caer por la cafetería habitual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de bastantes días he vuelto con el segundo capítulo, como que cada día escribía unas cuantas palabras y allí lo dejaba xD al final, creo que este capítulo acabó siendo levemente más extenso que el anterior.

Recostado sobre su cama, y acariciando la espalda de Nyankotaro, Nayuta intentaba concentrarse en la llamada que mantenía en el momento. 

—No me has contado nada sobre cómo van las cosas con tu banda, Nayuta… —se oía una suave voz desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica— Lo último que me comentaste fue sobre tu descanso… ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Has comido bien? 

—Ah… —hizo una pequeña pausa el peliblanco— Cuando hablamos la última vez te dije que todo estaba bien, que no necesitas preocuparte, solo… Preocúpate de tus malestares de los que me contaste hace tiempo

—Pero Nayuta, es normal que quiera asegurarme de que mi hijo está bien… 

—Y lo estoy, no me cambies el tema —replicó, al mismo tiempo en que movía sus piernas para relajarse un poco— Y… ¿Va todo bien por allá? ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos hoy? 

—Si si, no se me puede olvidar tomarlos cada día —decía con calma la mujer, calma interrumpida por un repentino chillido que hizo, exaltando a Nayuta. 

—¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Ah, si, no es nada grave, solo que lo que estaba cocinando había comenzado a rebosar de la olla —contestó ella, oyéndose una pequeña risilla de su parte— Bueno, no quiero que termine ocurriendo un accidente, y tampoco quitarte más tiempo del necesario Nayu.

El muchacho hizo un chasquido con la boca, y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar— Tch, no me preocupes así… Y bueno, cuídate mucho hasta que volvamos a hablar. 

—Cuídate tú igual Nayuta, sabes que si en algún momento quieres contarme algo, aquí estaré para escucharte —dijo la mujer. 

La madre de Nayuta rió un momento antes de colgar, y él al escucharla esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, aunque en su expresión no mostraba felicidad. 

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil comentarte lo que me aproblema… —se dijo para si mismo el muchacho. Dejando su celular a un costado, mimó a su gata por un instante, quien con los ojos cerrados, de a poco caía en un sueño. 

Quién como ella, solo preocupándose de comer, dormir e ir al baño, pensó mientras la miraba. 

Moviéndose del lugar, y habiendo dejado a Nyankotaro con cuidado sobre su cama, el peliblanco se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Allí, miró la cafetera que se había auto-obsequiado algunos meses atrás, y de paso recordó lo mal que sabía el primer café que preparó en el artefacto. 

No queriendo volver a probar ese café, Nayuta prefirió no arriesgarse a prepararlo nuevamente, y mas bien, optó por ir a darse a una vuelta a la cafetería en la que desde hace tiempo se dejaba caer de vez en cuando. 

Se alistó, o mejor dicho, se lavó el rostro y colocó un par de zapatos cualquiera. Verificó que hubiera comida y agua al alcance de Nyankotaro para cuando esta despertara, y cerró bien las ventanas para evitar algún percance. El cerrarlas hizo que se cayeran unas cosas que estaban cerca, al agacharse para ver qué eran, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de escritos en hojas varias a medio terminar. En algunas, se leían versos inconclusos que escribió en algún momento para hacerlos estrofas y así, canciones. Y en otras, se alcanzaban a ver borradores de informes que en algún momento se le fueron pedidos.

Lo pensó por un momento, pensó en llevarse algunas hojas, o un cuaderno, y aprovechar el viaje. Esperando así que alguna que otra idea le llegase como milagro. Se dijo a si mismo que no perdía nada al intentarlo. Tomó un bolso que estaba cerca y metió dentro una que otra cosa que creyó necesaria. 

Al salir, sintió una pequeña brisa en su rostro, brisa que anunciaba el comienzo de la primavera, y con ella, las alergias de Nayuta. 

—Ugh, espero que haber salido valga la pena —se dijo, aunque por dentro sabía que el café que lo esperaba lo valdría totalmente. 

Mientras caminaba, miró el cielo a la par en que se rascaba los ojos. Estaba despejado, aunque sí se podían apreciar unas cuantas nubes por aquí y por allá. Nayuta pensó en lo agradable que sentía el clima del día, sin contar lo castroso que era tener que contar con la presencia de la alergia a su alrededor. 

Al final, solo suspiró y apuró el paso para llegar pronto a su destino. 

* * *

Cuando entró al local por el que había estado anhelando, el olor del café junto al suave tintineo de unas campanitas le dio la bienvenida, sin contar las miradas de algunas de las personas que ya se encontraban allí. 

—Bienvenido —dijo una voz algo grave, proveniente de un alto hombre que se encontraba tras el mesón. Nayuta solo lo miró y atinó a saludarlo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. 

—Ah, es él de nuevo —habló un hombre a su lado ante la llegada del muchacho— Siempre viene solo y se sienta al lado de la ventana, huh —dijo mientras se arreglaba el moño suelto que llevaba. 

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Daimon, el hombre anteriormente mencionado, se acercó a la mesa en la que encontraba Nayuta para tomar la orden que se serviría el muchacho hoy. 

Sin alzar mucho la voz, respondió: —Solo un café expresso. —y como si sus palabras fuesen órdenes, el barista tardó solo un momento en volver a la mesa con la taza de café. Nayuta le agradeció, y el hombre sin decir más volvió a su lugar.

Le dio unos cuantos sorbos a la bebida, el muchacho se sintió enormemente reconfortado, tanto así que hasta su expresión cambió al momento de tomarlo. 

Ya habiendo obtenido lo que deseaba, y con una gran vista a su lado, sacó los materiales que traía en su bolso esparciéndolos sobre la mesa y se concentró en intentar plasmar las ideas que vagaban en su mente. 

Cabeza abajo, y con la melodía de las canciones que se tomaban su turno para sonar en el local, Nayuta escribía cuanta idea se asomase por su mente, pensando en que si no le servía ahora, en algún momento podría serle de ayuda. 

* * *

Acomodándose en su asiento para relajar sus hombros, el muchacho miró la hora en el reloj de pared, eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, casi las seis. Echó una mirada a su alrededor, todo seguía tan pacífico como cuando llegó, y pensó en lo agradable que le resultaba. 

Se levantó de su puesto, y en una pequeña bandeja dejó lo que le habían costado los dos cafés que terminó tomándose. 

Estando fuera del recinto, miró nuevamente el cielo, que estaba más nublado que antes. Pensó en que quizás llovería al día siguiente. E igualmente, se fijó en las tonalidades que lo decoraban, un azul un tanto apagado, que esperaba convertirse en morado, y después en el negro de todos los días. Queriendo apreciarlo un poco más, Nayuta decidió irse por el camino largo hasta su casa.

Dando un paso tras otro, y tomándose su tiempo, el peliblanco avanzaba en silencio mientras veía a todos quienes pasaban cerca. Un poco a la distancia, en el parque que se asomaba a medida que caminaba, pudo ver a un pequeño niño sentado junto a quien, supuso, era su madre, ambos riendo mientras con calma ordenaban sus pertenencias para dejar el lugar. La escena inmediatamente hizo a Nayuta rememorar algunos de los días de picnic que tuvo en algún momento de su infancia. Las risas, las conversaciones, las bromas, los platillos, todas aquellas cosas que su madre hizo solamente para él.

Ella siempre hizo lo que pudo para verme feliz, pensó.

Aquellas memorias, que serenamente vivían en su corazón, eran lo más preciado para Nayuta. 

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, un pequeño golpe en sus piernas lo hizo mirar hacia abajo, encontrándose así con un perro que lo miraba. —Una bola de pelos andante —dijo Nayuta, siendo la primera impresión que tuvo del animal. El pequeño perrito frotó su cabeza contra el muchacho, como si le hiciera cariño. Al moverse, provenía un tintineo de el animal, Nayuta se agachó para ver de qué se trataba, y resultó ser el collar del amiguito peludo. 

—Pon-chan… —leyó en él. Y al oirlo, el perrito lo miró como esperando a que le dijese algo más. Sin agregar algo, el muchacho acarició a Pon-chan, preguntándose eso sí, si es que estaría perdido o no. Y justo en ese instante, el perrito se alejó animadamente hacia alguien que, a la distancia, yacía bajo un árbol. 

¿Será su dueño? se preguntó Nayuta. Y sin pensarlo mucho lo siguió. 

Allí, Pon-chan con esmero se frotaba contra un muchacho plácidamente dormido. Al verlo, el peliblanco pensó en lo inocente que debía ser para ir solo y dormise en un parque. Se acercó un poco para despertarlo, y de casualidad notó algo que llamó su atención. Líneas un tanto rojizas se dejaban ver en lo poco visible de su piel, específicamente alrededor de su muñeca. 

Nayuta se quedó quieto un par de segundos cuando vio que el muchacho empezaba a despertarse, hasta que finalmente se movió y se alejó para darle espacio a reincorporarse. 

—Huh ¿Pon-chan? —fue lo primero que mencionó el peliazul cuando se acomodó y sentó. Luego, cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con unos ojos rojizos que lo miraban. Algo nervioso, se levantó, ordenó la ropa y le preguntó: —Dis-Disculpa ¿necesitas algo?

Nayuta por su parte negó con la cabeza y agregó —Me encontré con tu perro, quería saber donde estaba su dueño —miró al animalito que de manera animosa movía su cola— Menos mal no se perdió. 

—Oh, perdón si Pon-chan te causó alguna molestia, es juguetón hasta con desconocidos —dijo riéndose un poco. 

—Bueno, debería irme, está oscureciéndose —soltó Nayuta al aire, levantando ligeramente su vista cielo. 

—Tienes razón, deberíamos irnos ya, ¿no, Pon-chan? —comentó el muchacho mientras ajustaba la correa al collar de su mascota. 

Nayuta dándole un último vistazo a ambos se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino, aunque justo antes de partir, el peliazul alzó la voz, llamando la atención del otro. 

—Ah, perdón que te vuelva a molestar, pero, ¿podría saber tu nombre? —al decir esto, Nayuta pudo ver como si ligeros brillos adornaran los ojos de quien le hablaba. 

—Nayuta. 

—Nayuta… —repitió él— Gracias por volver con Pon-chan, Nayuta-kun —agregó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. 

Y para no quedar mal, preguntó —Tch, ya que estamos, ¿cuál es tu nombre? 

Sorprendido porque quisiese saber como se llamaba, el muchacho solo le respondió —Nanahoshi… Ren 

Con que Ren, huh, dijo Nayuta para sí. 

Y sin más que decir, esta vez el peliblanco retomó su caminar. Ansioso por llegar a su hogar y descansar de esta salida. 

Mientras andaba, la cara del perrito y de, Ren, se asomaron en su mente, a la vez en que recordó aquella frase que mencionaba sobre la similitud entre las mascotas y sus dueños. 

Son iguales, pensó. Y se preguntó si él con Nyankotaro serían tan iguales como aquellos dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, y también espero no demorarme tanto en escribir el siguiente úvù


End file.
